


Weighted Sounds

by al_fairy_lights



Series: Unicia [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentions of Unhealthy Relationships, Other, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_fairy_lights/pseuds/al_fairy_lights
Summary: Roman knew it had to happen at some point. He didn’t know when, and he dreaded the moment it did happen, but no relationship was perfect. He just didn’t know if he could handle it, not with Logan.Or, Roman wasn't exposed to a lot of healthy relationships in his childhood.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Eventually - Relationship
Series: Unicia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027330
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Weighted Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit shorter, but I it is important.  
> Hope you like it, please leave a kudo and a comment if you do. ^_^

Roman knew it had to happen at some point. He didn’t know when, and he dreaded the moment it did happen, but no relationship was perfect. He just didn’t know if he could handle it, not with Logan.

The moment finally came when Logan came home to their shared apartment one day, closing the door with a bang and walking with steps heavy enough that the sound carried over to their bedroom.

Roman felt himself freeze, his limbs heavy like someone had filled them with stone. That combo of sounds was way too familiar, and it never meant anything good.

Roman let out a heavy breath, trying to calm himself. He should go ask what happened. That was what his stepmom did.

_Yeah, and it always ended wonderfully for her._

He shook that thought out of his head. Logan wasn’t dad. Logically, Roman knew that, but every one of his instincts was telling him to stay in his room, lock the door, make himself as small as possible, lest the screaming would be turned towards him.

He set his laptop to the side, and walked towards the kitchen, where he could hear bowls and silverware clacking loudly, which meant Logan was baking, which they only did when they were stressed. Okay, maybe they weren’t angry, maybe they were just stressed. Stressed, Roman could work with.

When he got to the kitchen, Roman could see that he was both right and wrong. Yes, Logan was baking. But judging by the forceful way they were throwing out the eggshells, and the fact that they were using a whisk instead of a mixer, they were, indeed, angry.

Shit. Roman felt his blood go cold. He had never seen Logan actually angry. Annoyed, yes, but never angry. He gulped.

“Hey.” He said, finally. He hoped Logan wouldn’t notice how strained his voice sound, or how he couldn’t bring himself to greet them with the normal amount of enthusiasm.

Logan simply paused for a few moments and looked at Roman before going back to their task and saying “Hello.”

Roman didn’t know what to do. Logan would usually at least smile at him when they saw him, even if it was small, their silvers eyes shining like snow. This was bad, this was bad.

“How...How was your day at work?” Was all Roman could manage before his voice gave out on him.

“Bad.”

He wasn’t used to this. Logan was never so monosyllabic. Their voice was only ever cold in a soothing, cold shower in the summer way. They were really angry.

What did that mean for Roman?

“Do you...Do you want to talk – “

“Would you _please_ let me work in peace?” They finally snapped, setting the bowl down with a loud noise.

Roman felt his eyes sting with tears. That was it. Now came the yelling.

Except Logan simply put their hand on their face and took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, Roman, that was extremely rude of my part. I...” They put their hands on the counter and thought for a bit before adding “Please, let me finish this, dear, I’m not in a good mood for conversation and I fear...That...Will happen again.”

Roman sniffed and rubbed his eyes while nodding, praying to the ghosts that Logan hadn’t notice.

His prayers were not heard, apparently, because Logan’s eyes suddenly got wide and they ran in his direction.

“Oh, Roman, dear, what happened? Here, sit down dear, my dear, please tell me what happened – “

Their voice was so worried and full of love. This wasn’t...Roman couldn’t remember dad ever talking to his stepmom like this.

“’m sorry.” He said, finally, his voice watery, his head lying limp on Logan’s shoulder. “’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you...”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for.” Logan said, caressing Roman’s face and drying away the tears. “I just want to know what happened.”

“I...” Roman started, without even knowing where to start. “It’s just, you sound so _angry_.”

“I was. But not at you.”

“I _know_ that. It’s just – “ Roman took a deep breath. “I’m not...I knew it was going to happen sooner or later, you know, no relationship is perfect, but then you were actually angry and I didn’t know what to do, and I thought – “ He interrupted himself. He should have known better. Logan wasn’t dad. There was no reason for him to be so shaken up. _Logan wasn’t dad._

“What? Roman dear, what did you think?” Their voice was soft, as if they were talking a scared rabbit out of hiding. Perhaps that wasn’t that far off.

“I...You know my dad wasn’t the nicest of people. Sometimes he came home angry. Whenever he did, my stepmom would try to talk to him, and that...Never ended well.” He stayed silent for a few more moments. “And she wasn’t one to back down either, so they always fought, and it escalated until they weren’t even fighting about the same thing anymore.”

They stayed silent, Logan caressing his face and his hair until Roman was completely relaxed.

“Roman, you don’t need to look at me, but listen close. I will never yell at you, I will never try to hurt your feelings. We will always be equals this relationship. Alright?”

“I know that. I _know._ It’s just...”

“You don’t need to say it. I understand.” They kissed his hair, before sighing. “Roman, my Roman, my dear,my love.”

“That’s an awful lot of feelings you’re experiencing.” Roman said, trying for a joke to lighten up.

Logan’s voice was playful when they said “Oh, hush, let me tell my boyfriend how much I love him.”

Roman simply buried his on face on the crook of Logan’s neck, and they later ate strawberry pie.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at al-pomegranate-seeds.


End file.
